gcawrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
GCA: Empress
GCA: Empress was a women's virtual professional wrestling program produced by the Global Creations Alliance. The show only starred members of the GCA Women's Division. The Global Creations Alliance continues to air all GCA Wrestling content/shows from its YouTube channel. History The Global Creations Alliance and it's management team (Robert Ashcroft and Lori Love) teased a major announcement on February 7, 2019. On February 8th it was announced that GCA would be debuting a new show alongside their flagship show GCA Wrestling. This show being GCA: Empress. The difference about this show from past GCA programs is that it will solely focus on the GCA Women's Division. This meaning that the women's division would only appear on GCA: Empress, no longer on GCA Wrestling. On March 12th GCA released a teaser trailer for there third season. Revealing all the premiere dates for each of there programs. That includes GCA: Empress. It was announced that on March 17th 2019, the first episode of Empress would be released. Cancellation On July 6th 2019, it was announced by GCA that GCA: Empress would be cancelled after the July 7th episode. This was due too low viewing figures. However, it was also announced that the women of GCA wouldn't have too worry. Empress and GCA's main programme, GCA Wrestling would simply be morphed back together again. The women were also promised there own section of the show. So they did not lose any air time. Production The first and final set featured violet ropes and a announce table at ringside. The set also features a traditional rectangular TitanTron, LED Mini-tron and ring posts. The set also has multiple LED rectangular headers and two lightning shaped side boards. ''' . . '''Theme Music - Logo History GCA Championships The following are the championships currently used on the GCA Wrestling show. There is 1 main championship and 1 subsidiary championships on this show. * GCA World Women's Championship * GCA Diamonds Championship * GCA Queen Of eXtreme Championship On-Air Personalities * List Of GCA Personnel * List Of GCA Alumni Broadcast GCA: Empress aired on tape delay. All GCA content can be found on there YouTube channel. Social Media / Media Placements The Global Creations Alliance is currently on many different forms of social media. They use the social media platform to share and promote information/news about the company. This includes, * Twitter - @GCA_WRESTLING18 / @GCAEmpress * Youtube - Global Creations Alliance * Instagram - @globalcreationsalliance The Global Creations Alliance also have a community on the PlayStation 4. This community can have members join, interact and discuss the GCA WrestleVerse. This community is also a good way for creators to nominate the community creations to GCA. All nominations must though at the moment have NO DLC used on them. (However, the Kurt Angle DLC is fine). You can find the Global Creations Alliance on the PS4 by, * Contacting there PSN account - @GCA_Wrestling * Joining The PS4 community - Global Creations Alliance (GCA) All these platforms help promote everything and join the GCA WrestleVerse together along with helping the promotion of all happenings of GCA Wrestling. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:GCA Category:Global Creations Alliance Category:GCA Wrestling Category:GCA Empress